Resident Evil: Knee Deep In The Dead
by blade87
Summary: The newest member of the S.T.A.R.S team is about to have his life turned upside down and in all different angles when he faces his most difficult challenge ever. And for those of you who don't know S.T.A.R.S means it means Special Tatics and Rescue Squad.
1. Prolouge

Resident Evil: Knee Deep In The Dead

PROLOUGE

Karl sat in his bedroom thinking about the upcoming day he was finally going to try out for S.T.A.R.S. He was starting to get that flip flop feeling in his stomach about the test, he had never taken it before but he had heard stories from the other members of R.P.D especially his mentor Chris Redfield, who always told him no matter what happens during the test just remeber the basics and let you instincts guide you threw it. It was 3:00 am when Karl finally decided to get some sleep so he wouldn't be dragging ass on the course the next day. He quickly awoke to his alarm blaring that annoying beeping sound next to his head it was 5:30 am he wanted to leave early so he could get some time in the gym before his test at 7:00 am.

He got dressed in the usual R.P.D uniform and went into his kitchen grabbed some left over pizza from the night before and went out the door locking it behind him. He walked up to his most prize possesion a 1963 Corvette sting ray that he restored with Chris. It was the most gorgeous car Karl had ever seen it was hunter green with pinstriping, had the 427 big block in it modified with Holley carb, and the sweet rumble that came out of the exhaust at the back of the car was helped out by the hooker headers the he installed. He jumped in the drivers seat turned the key and listened to the rumble of the big block for about a minute and then decided to leave becaue it was quarter of six and if he waited any longer he wouldn't get any gym time. He put the car in gear and slowly pulled out of his front yard and when he hit the highway the clutch went in the gear went up into 4 and the pedal went down, he knew none of the guys on the force would pull him over and even if they tried they couldn't catch his car.

He got to the station and went inside said his moring greetings to the guys that were still pulling duty from the night shift and went to the locker room. Karl did not look like you average cop he was about six feet tall and built like a linebacker this of course was because of his football background. He opened his locker and got out his work out clothes a muscle shirt from under armour and some shorts to match and camly walked to the gym. After about thirty minutes of his work out he decided that he need to get some target practice in as well so he left and got ready for the firing range/course. After visiting his friend at the armory he got a standard issue 9mm with one extra clip he headed out to the firing range.

When he was finished with his target practice he headed inside it was finally 6:45 he was going to meet Chris and the Captain for his test. When he opened the door to the testing facility he was greeted with a large amount of cheers. He looked around the entire S.T.A.R.S team was there to cheer him on. He walked up to the Captain and Chirs, they handed him the written test scores ( he had taken them earlier in the week.) he aced that but now was the hard part the practicals. He walked out into the training field where the tests were always held. Over a loud speaker he heard the captain say "BEGIN" he drew his pistol (that fired small lasers like laser tag to show when he hit his target) and slowly walked through the course. No more then a quarter of they way through it he encountered a "hostage situation" he calmly neutralized the threat and continued on.

Finally the test was over, he walked to where the Captain was and walked through the door the captain handed him his evaluation sheet. He had passed but just barely two more points and he would have failed but none the less he passed. The Captain handed him his new uniform and pointed him to the locker rooms. When he emerged from the locker room he was in his brand spaking new S.T.A.R.S uniform. He walked through the doors to the last of the station and was met with a standing ovation. He was finally one of the most elite squads in america.

END PROLOUGE


	2. Chapter 1: where the hell am I?

Chapter one

It had been a full year since Karl had joined the S.T.A.R.S team and he had even earned himself a little nickname they liked to call him Blade because he always carried a knife with him and he was pretty good with it when he needed to be. The other members even stole his body armor and had Blade stiched in where his name was supposed to be. Even the other officers who weren't on the team had started calling him that.

Up until this day his life was pretty normal he had a girl who he loved and she was even pregnant with his daughter and he had plenty of friends. It all started when the team was dispatched to check on the disappearnce of another team that was called the U.B.C.S supposedly their chopper had crashed on their way to a facility called the spencer mansion and Alpha Team was to check out the site and see just what it was the brought the chopper down and to find any surivors of the crash. As they were loading into the chopper he got that weird flip flop feeling in his gut again, he had never had this feeling before when going on a mission this couldn't be a good sign.

The chopper had been airborne for about 5 minutes when they spotted the crash site about half a click away from the mansion. The chopper slowed down and hovered about 20 feet from the scene and waited as the team decended from the chopper on their ropes, the co-pilot disconnected all the d-rings that held the ropes down and the chopper began its return trip to the station if they needed evac they would come back.

Blade had begun wandering around the crash site when he thought he saw someone in the woods, he called out but they didn't answer so he began moving into the woods with his rifle ready. He got about halfway into the woods when he heard someone call out to him. He hurried back to the crash site all the while wondering why that person didn't say anything when he called out to them. When he got back to the scene there was nobody their except for the bodies of the pilots, and then it hit him literally right in the back of the head he was knocked out cold.

When he came to he noticed that he was not in the woods anymore nor was he inside the mansion he was in somekind of underground facility. He tried to sit up but when he did he got dizzy and fell back down it was clear that he had a concussion he reached to the back of his head where he was hit and immeaditly winced with pain, he had a pretty good lump back there.

He decided that he should rest up a little bit and wait for the concussion to wear off but he couldn't go to sleep so he slowly sat up and rested his head on his hands. After about 5 minutes he started to get a throbbing headache he looked around for some pain killers and thats when he spotted it. It was the dead body of a doctor of some sort holding a small piece of paper in his hand. The paper read " Sir you have been captured by the Umbrella corporation for trespassing on private property." and then in very small letters obviously written in a hurry read " God Help us all the virus is loose and the dead are walking. sir your guns are in the armory located on the 5 floor of the building. Here is the key." he opened the other hand and took the armory key.

This was just peachy he had no clue where he was no weapons and he had a throbbing headache. Wait a thought occured to him and he reached down to his right semi inside of his lower pocket on his BDUs and found yes it was there his knife, well it was better then nothing. He opened the door and slowly made his way through the cooridor hoping to find someone alive to help him. He walked along and found some various items that might be useful including a map. He checked it out looked like he was on the 8th floor because he saw a big room called med lab. So he was 3 floors away from his guns, he found the stairs and began his decent.


	3. Chapter 2: What the hell is going on?

Chapter two

Blade finally reached the last set of stairs that led to the 7th floor, this building sucked already in his mind because each floor had two separate stair cases one that goes down and one that goes up. He opened the door to the 7th floor room checked his map it was called the Mess hall and boy was it a mess. He walked into the room cautiously he was creeping along at a steady pace when he saw someone on the other side of the room, he called out to them they turned towards him and started coming towards him he waited maybe its someone who can help he thought. As soon as the person got close to him he realised that they couldn't help they were dead but they were walking!

He stared in pure shock as the creature got closer to him with every shuffle of its feet when it was about five feet from him it reached out to grab him. He dropped his hand to get the knife but the thing knocked him over so he started to struggle with the creature. "Boy for being the undead the son of a bitch has some strength" he grunted finally he was able to make some room for himself to bring his fist around in a swing that would knock most men on their ass, the blow connected and knocked the creature off him. He took the time to reach for his knife it wasn't there he must have lost it in the struggle, he looked around and sure enough it was in the excat same spot where the creature first hit him.

He headed towards the knife but the creature grabbed his ankle and went to bite it. Blade saw this and quickly brought the other foot around and kicked the thing right between the eyes, his foot kinda sunk in the rotten flesh and the front half of what was left of its head caved in. It stopped moving he pulled his foot out of its grip and kicked it once or twice to be sure. He grabbed his knife put it back in its sheath and found an upturned table with a semi broken leg, he grabbed the leg and pulled and twisted until it came off. Camly he walked up to the thing and drove the leg through its back and into the ground.

Satisfied that the thing was dead he left the room, more cautious then before didn't want to get caught by another one of those things. He was walking along when something caught his eye, he managed to find a hand gun. He felt a lot more secure now that he had something a little more powerful then his fists or knife. After about 1 hr of wandering the 7th floor uneventful he found a door labled stairs, he opened it up and found it to be another set of stairs that led down. "Only two floors away." he said as he began his descent. he got halfway down and let out a yell that could wake the undead. the stair case was out and it was about an eight foot drop.

"Son of a fucking bitch this just isn't my day!" he yelled and then slowly lowered himself down so that it was only a 2 foot drop and then let go.

He hit with a thud and kinda sprained his ankle.

"OW, SON OF A CUNT THAT HURT!" he yelled again

He stopped yelling when he heard something thump against the door he readied the pistol and reached for the handle...


	4. Chapter 3: Shit

Chapter Three

...The door came crashing down knocking the pistol out of his hand and pining him underneath it. He looked at what made the door come down it was a creature that kind of resembled one of the Aliens from the movie series excepts its tail had a scythe like blade at the end and it had one massive claw that looked like it came off a lobster only it had razor sharp teeth inside of it. Blade laid underneath the door not moving hoping the thing wouldn't see him, he felt a sneeze coming on and he couldn't move his hand to stop it.

"ACHOO!" he sneezed. 'This is the end of my life.' he thought and then he heard the unmistakable sound of gunfire from a standard issue R.P.D 9mm. All the rounds that were fired hit the thing in the head right one after the other in the same spot. About two minutes later and one more clip the thing was dead weight on top of him, He was starting to loose his strength in his arms he been supporting the door with when Chris came over and pulled the thing off of the door. Blade sat in the same spot he was in catching his breath and saying his prayers.

"How did you get here?" Chris asked

" I was in the woods back at the crash site cause I thought I saw someone walking around out there. Then I heard my name so I doubled back to the chopper and was hit on the fucking head with something." Blade answered still panting from the door being on him. " How did you get here?"

"I was at the chopper when something threw a bag or something over my head and dragged me into this building. Any ideas what these things are?" asked Chris

"Not the slightest idea but some of them look like people but like zombified."

" You noticed that to huh."

Blade went over and picked up the pistol he dropped when he was hit by the door and rotated his arm around to loosen it up.

"I think we should separate and find the others." said Blade

"I agree I'll take the top floors you keep heading down deal?" asked Chris

"Fine with me but you have a bit of a jump to go up. See ya later." and with that Blade continued down towards the armory to get his rifle.

Blade was making pretty good progress through the rest of the 6th floor and it was pretty uneventful a few zombies here and there but nothing like that alien thing. He stopped to rest for a second and checked the clip of the gun he had five bullets left 'just enough for four zombies' he thought 'better save that last one just in case'. Blade got up and continued his way to the armory, he found the stair case that led down but heard something behind the door so he stepped back reached for the handle turned it and "HOLY SHIT WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" He yelled. The thing infront of him stood about 7 feet tall and had a massive hand that had one huge claw and several small claws. He lifted the pistol and fired two rounds into its head, it was still moving 2 more rounds in the head still moving.

"There has to be some way to bring this thing down." Blade looked around franticly and then saw there was just enough room for him to slide between its legs and hop the railing to get away. He ran at the thing as fast as he could when he was two feet away he dropped and slid between its legs but it caught his shoulder with that claw and tore open the flesh. "SON OF A BITCH!" he yelled in pain he quickly got to his feet and hopped the railing for an eight foot drop to the next floor. He landed with more force then he intended to and fell because he reagravaited his sprained ankle. Clutching his shoulder in his hand he kicked the door open and headed for the armory at the end of the hallway he was in.

Blade finally reached the armory and immeaditely got the key out of his pocket and opened the door inside he saw his rifle along with other various weapons a smile crept across his face and said the one thing tuff guys don't normally say "Lets go shopping."

Chris made his way up the broken stair case to the seventh floor in hopes of finding some one alive. He opened the door at the top and saw right in the middle of the floor the zombie that Blade had impaled into the floor. Chris just stepped around it and starting looking for anything useful and found something with in 5 mins of his search, he had found two first aid sprays.

"These could come in handy" he said aloud."

He put the sprays in his pocket and continued to the door at the end of the mess hall. Chris cautiosly opened the door and slid out nice and smooth making sure there wasn't anyone or thing there to slow him down and then started to climb up to the 8th floor. He reached the top of the stairs and wondered why the hell these steps are longer then the other ones, he opened the door and saw the door to the medlab that they were holding Blade in was open. Being curious as anyone else would be Chris made his way to the door and opened it up the rest of the way the doctor was standing up now and had a severely large amount of blood on his coat. Chris called to him and the doctor turned around revealing that blank stare of other zombies. Chris lifted his pistol and shot the doctor right in the eye and then looked to where the doctor was standing only to see one of his good friends from Alpha team dead on the table with a massive chunk of flesh missing out of his chest. Chris slammed the door shut and immeadately starting vomiting on the floor.

"Whoever created these monsters is gonna pay." Chris said as he readied his pistol once again and headed down the dark hallway towards the stair case that leads up to the ninth floor.


	5. Chapter 4: Score one for Alpha team baby...

Chapter Four

Chris reached the end of the hallway and reached for the door to the stair case leading up to the 9th floor, he stopped when he heard what sounded like breathing behind him. Pistol at the ready he whirled around to see one of the team members from S.T.A.R.S alpha team and lowered his pistol, Chris walked closer to see who it was and when it came into what little light there was in the end of the hallway he saw that it had that very dead look in its eyes. Almost immeadately he tried to raise the pistol but the zombified S.T.A.R.S member knocked it out of his hands. 'shit this zombie can actually think' Chris thought in utter shock as the zombie started to push him back against the door.

Chris had to think fast he was about to be cornered by a zombie that actually had some control over what it did besides the need for human flesh and he didn't have a gun. Feeling blindly behind him Chris found the handle of the door and turned it so that he could at least keep going and try to make a stand against the zombie. The door opened up and Chris tripped over the small lip between the floor and the stair case, as he laid there on his back he noticed the zombie still had its pistol in the holster. So without so much as giving it a second thought Chris kicked the zombies feet out from under it pulled the gun out and put a round through each dead eye. Satisfied the zombie was dead he went back and got his pistol and then searched the zombie for maybe some ammo for the pistols.

He had found two clips of ammo and that was it, but Chris felt alot more safe now that he had two pistols instead of one.

"I hope Blade hasn't run into one of those new "Smart Zombies" and I hope I don't find anymore either." Chris said with hope in his voice as he ascended the stairwell.

Blade was like a kid in the candy store there were assult rifles, pistols, grenades, magnums, and even a few shotguns. Basiclly if you could name the weapon it was most likely in this armory. After a one hour of gathering guns and ammo Blade realised that he couldn't carry all of them. So resentfully he had to leave a lot of things behind but he did manage to get a M4 assault rifle with a back strap, a desert eagle and holster only one clip though, his pistol and he decided to take a sawed off twelve gauge with a shoulder strap.

Blade came out of the armory looking like he was ready for war unfourtunately he could barely move with the shotgun on his shoulder as well as the M4 on his back so he decided to "mount up" and take the shotgun in his hands ready for anything. He took two steps when the pain in his ankle hit him as well as the shoulder wound. So he turned around went back into the armory and shut the door looking and hoping to find some first aid supplies. He found an entire first aid kit at the back of the armory as well as two clips of Desert Eagle ammo. Walking back to the door he sat down on a crate facing the door with another M4 next to him incase the door failed and went to work on his ankle wrapping it with an ace bandage.

Twenty minutes later Blade had started working on his shoulder with a small mirror and needle and tread he found in the kit. This sure was a difficult task he was facing the guy couldn't even fix a rip in a pair of jeans with a needle and thread and now he was trying to do it in his shoulder while looking at the wound through a mirror. After about an hour had passed he was patched up and good to go. He armed himself with all the weapons he had already had laid out and even stuffed a few grenades into his pocket 'just in case' he thought.

On his way out of the door he noticed some explode on contact grenades that were shaped like a football, a smile crept across his face as he grabbed one and went out the door.

The thing that he had encountered in the Hallway before the stair case had made its way down the stairs and was now headed for him.

Once again the smile crept across his face as he yelled "Hey ugly you any good at playing Wide Reciever cause he comes a bullet!" and with that he threw the grenade with all his might right at his intended target it hit right were the numbers would have been if it was wearing a jersey a huge explosion rocked the building and took Blade off his feet.

He got up and servied the carnage there was blood and guts everywhere from that thing. Blade stood up triumphantly and smiled again saying " I got you mother fucker that was for my shoulder." He unslung his newly found shot gun and headed for the door to the fourth floor.

Chris was knocked off his feet about halfway up the stairs by an explosion and unfortunately rolled all the way back down the stairs. Once he stopped at the bottom he actually smiled and said " Well at least I know Blade is still alive he always uses to much force when its available." chuckling as he went up the stairs.

Chris finally got to the top wondering why the hell they had to make this set of stairs so much longer than the rest of them and when he opened the door he saw why he was in some sort of bio lab with hundreds of tanks with things floating in them and about twenty zombies shuffling around in the room. He stopped surveyed the situation and decided that if he hit one of those tanks it wouldn't be very good so he started to make his way across the room hoping that the zombies wouldn't see him. About halfway across the room his luck failed as a zombie noticed him and started towards him moaning very loudly getting the attention of about five other zombies. "Shit." Chris said surprisingly calm as he lifted the pistols and fired at the first zombie catching it in the head dropping it instantly, he whirled around and started letting the pistols do the talking for him. when the smoke cleared he had only taken out about three of them and was in the process of reloading when he noticed that the other zombies had taken a huge intrest in him becuase of the noise so he turned and booked ass for the door leading up to the tenth floor. He kicked down the door and ran up the stairs...

Meanwhile back in the lab Chris had just left one of the tanks was leaking the glass had been rittled with gunfire and was at the point of breaking. CRASH the glass gave out and the creature inside another one of those alien things raised itself out of the glass and howled with blood thirsty anger and ran off in the direction of which led to Blade.

Blade was in the stairwell when he heard that unholy howl and whirled around looking to see if it was behind him or not. Satisfied the thing wasn't behind him he continued his decent. Little did he know the creature knew all to well what it was after and had his scent to follow.

Chris heard the howl and noticed how close it was but then heard it moving away from him he felt releaved and headed up the stairs again. He reached the top of the stairs and opened the door that read TENTH FLOOR CHEM. LABS.

Blade reached the fourth floor and tried to read the door but it had been scratched and he could only make out the word TESTING hoping for the best he reached for the handle and turned it.


	6. Chapter 5: What the hell is that thing c...

Chapter 5

Chris entered the room labeled only as Chem. Labs. He cautiously made his way to the center of the room where he saw a spray can. Once in the center of the room he saw the spray can was a first aid spray. "SCORE!" yelled Chris with joy. His yell was followed by the sound of something moving in the corner of the room. Chris brought his pistol up ready to shoot what ever it was in the corner of the room. But when the figure made it out into the little light that was left in the room Chris noticed that it wasn't a zombie. It was just a little girl who was possibly trapped in the building or maybe she worked here or something he wasn't really sure.

"Hey little girl what are you doing here?" Chris asked softly but still had his gun ready.

"My mommy worked here before those things got loose I was trying to find her but i got lost in the hallways." said the little girl with obvious fear in her voice

"I'm trapped in here to. You should stick with me maybe we can get out of here together. By the way my name is Chris whats yours?" Chris asked sticking his hand out in a friendly gesture.

"I'm Layla nice to meet you Chris." said the little girl

"Layla thats a pretty name." Chris said

Chris and Layla began looking through the remaining stuff in the room in hopes of finding something that would be worth using. After about thirty minutes of ransacking the room they had found only five things; First aid spray, Ammo, medical tape, Green herb, and a Lighter.

Blade walked through the door that he had just opened only to find what he didn't really want to find. The room labeled only as testing because of the condition the door was in turned out to be animal testing there were dogs that had rotting flesh on them and there was what appeared to be a gorilla that had green flesh. Blade surveyed the room hoping to find a way around the dogs and the "Gorilla" but saw none so he slowly moved forward only to bang his foot off of a cage. The noise startled the dog and it slowly turned and sniffed the air and immeaditely pointed at Blade and snarled its lips and lunged at him.

Blade quickly unslung the shot gun and fired a round right through the decaying head of the dog. By this time they had gotten the "Gorilla"'s attention and it turned on Blade almost instantly it went from looking at a gorilla to something Blade would expect to find in a freaking comic book. It lunged at him like a hunter would to its prey, Blade moved out of the way at the last second and turned to fire the shotgun only to have it knocked away by the things huge claws.

"Whoa those things look sharp" Blade said aloud

Blade jumped backwards to get some distance from the monster and unslung the assualt rifle and pointed at the monster ready to pull the trigger he had forgotten that he was airborne and crashed into another cage. Landing in a heap he imeaditly tried to re aim the rifle but the damn thing was faster then it looked and moved out of the way and started to close the distance between it and Blade. Blade had almost had the rifle reaimed when the thing jumped on the wall and started to run along the wall. He gave up on the rifle and pulled out the magnum and fired a well lead round into the things back it dropped to the ground. Blade walked up to the thing put the barrell less then an inch away from the things skull as it hissed and growled in pain.

"Say Goodnight Magilla." BANG! the shot rang through the room and into Blades ears.

"Ouch can't say that was the smartest thing I've ever done." said Blade as he reached for the shotgun his ears still ringing from the shot.

Blade walked through the door in the back of the room and into another stair well. As he decended the stair well he heard that unholy Howl once again and decided that he should pick up the pace and haul some ass to get to the bottom of the stair well and on to the next level. When he opened the door at the end of the stairwell he found something he definately was not expecting. His Friend from high school James was standing in the door with a nasty looking cut on his arm and a look on his face that could scare even lucifer himself.

"James?" Blade asked Cautiously

"Yeah thats me. Is that you Karl?" said James through clenched teeth and pain

"Yeah its me. By the way they call me Blade now. What exactly are you doing in this hell hole any way?" Blade asked

"Well I was minding my own business smoking some mary-jane and some fucker come up behind me and hit me with something very big and very hard." James said angerly

"How did you get that cut if they hit you on the head." Blade asked gesturing to the gash on James' arm

"Oh that. Well I got that from that thing over there in the corner." James said gesturing with his uninjured arm

When Blade looked in the corner he saw one of those things he had just killed in the other room only this one was missing a hand and said hand could be found in its skull. Blade stood there looking amazed. What took him four tries and a magnum to kill took James a sharp object with an edge the creatures hand and an unmatchable anger.

"HOLY SHIT JAMES!" Blade yelled

"What?" James said kinda of stupified

You killed that thing with your bare hands!" Blade said still kind of in shock

"Yeah Fucking thing pissed me off." said James

"I can see that." Blade said

When the two friends were done catching up with things Blade patched up James arm with the remaining items of the Medkit he found in the armory. They started to make their way to the lower levels with James having half of Blades weaponry just to make it fair.

Chris and Layla were about two floors down from where they met and had met no oposition, which was good cause who wants to get in a fight with a little girl behind you. They made their way to the top floor of the building and opened the last door that led to a room and when they opened it they immeadiately shut it as fast as they could. Inside the room was another one of those things that was howling throught the stair wells only this one was standing in one spot with obviously nothing to terriorize. Chris looked at Layla and the two exchanged worried glances as Chris reopened the door and carefully took aim with his pistol for the back of its head hoping it would kill it.

BANG! the shot rang through the room hitting the thing in the head. It stumbled but turned around bore its teeth let loose a blood chilling howl and gave chase. Chris picked up Layla and started running for his life. Instead of taking the stairs he wouldgo low enough so when he jumped he wouldn't hurt himself when he landed and would jump. In about a thrity minutes they were halfway to were Blade and James were casually walking along meeting no opposition.

Blade and James were walking along when they heard a loud crashing noise behind them. They whirled around to find that huge thing that Chris had accidently let out and apperantly pissed off in the process and it was definately chasing them. They looked at each other nodded silently and jumped in opposite directions and started opening fire straight at the thing. James with the shotgun Blade with the M-4. The shots rang in the room the creature began to stumble loosing its balance and falling to the ground. Blade and James got up from their positions walked up to the thing put the barrells to its head and pulled the trigger.

By the time they were finished cleaning off their barrells from the creatures blood Chris burst through the door Layla in his arms yelling...

"GET YOUR ASSES IN GEAR THEIR IS ONE PISSED OFF THING BEHIND ME!"

Blade and James started running after Chris cleared that thing they downed in one jump they figured that if he is that pumped to do that then we should run. The three of them were running with no regard as to what was near them in front of them or behind them they wanted out. An hour later they were busting through the front door where they collapsed from all the running.


	7. Chapter 6: We are finally out of that go...

Chapter 6

The four friends laid on the lawn of the mansion in exhaustion for about Fifteen minutes when they heard that unmistakeable unholy howl that came from one of those creatures. Blade and James got themselves up off the ground reloaded their weapons and waited patiently for the thing to come out of the door. Three minutes later the thing came out of the door looking very pissed off, it started towards Chris only to meet heavy opposition of shotgun shells and M-4 rounds. Four minutes later the creature still hadn't dropped and James was getting close to having to reload.

" I'm gonna need some help here someone I need a reload!" James yelled.

" I got it, toss it back here we will reload it!" Chris yelled back.

" Alright here it comes!" James yelled while tossing the shotgun backwards and drawing his pistol in one fluid motion.

" WHY WON'T THIS FUCKING THING GO DOWN DAMNIT!" Blade yelled at the top of his lungs.

No more than a minute after he said that did he have to reload as well just tossing the rifle to the side and bringing the magnum up into the fray. While James continued firing wildly towards the thing Blade took his time and placed a well aimed round right between the things eyes, it dropped.

" Is it dead?" James asked cautiously approaching the creature.

" I don't think so. Get your shotgun we will get it when its down." Blade said as he too aproached the creature.

Chris tossed James the shotgun as he walked forward a little bit with his pistol drawn as well. When they reached the thing they noticed that it was still alive but barely that magnum round did a number on it. Blade lowered the magnum again pointed at its skull as did James with the shotgun and Chris with his pistol.

At the same time all three weapons fired James of course making the most of the noise. The creatures brain matter splattered all over the three friends. As they started to wipe the goop off of their faces Layla came running over to see what happened.

"EWWWWW! Thats gross." She squealed

" Well it may be gross but at least it isn't chasing us anymore." Chris said as he finished with the goop in his hair.

" Yeah thats true." She said with a giggle

James and Blade looked at Chris and asked in unison "Who is that?"

"This is Layla I found her in the mansion on one of the floors I was searching." answered Chris

"Oh. What was she doing in the building?" asked Blade

"She says her mom worked their before the zombies got out,and that she was trying to find her but she got lost in the hallways." answered Chris while smiling at Layla

"Well we should get her the fuck out of here." said James

"Where excatly are we gonna take her James? Huh did you think of that." snapped Blade

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW!." yelled James

"Well then why don't we start looking for somplace safe to take her?" Chris said calmly trying to get the other two to stop arguing

"Sure and maybe we can get something to eat." said Blade hopefully

The group of them started off towards the lights that were still shimmering in the distance of the town hoping that everything down there was still good. After about fourty minutes of walking they came to the edge of the woods where the city park began and the wilderness ended.

"Well things don't look to bad at least at this piece of the city." said James as he looked around.

It was true the grass was still green the night birds were chirping a little bit all seemed as if it was normal. The group continued further into the city finally seeing the destruction that the Biological Nightmares had caused. There was overturned veichles on each side of the street some of them were on fire, Stores along the street had broken windows fires in them and even some had bodies stren throughout the store. They had to stop for a second as Layla caught the stench of burning or rotting flesh (they weren't sure which) and she started puking all over the place including Blades boot which in turn made him puke cause he can't stand the site of vomit let alone have it on him.

After the little puking spell the group continued on making their way through corpses and other objects that wouldn't normally be in the middle of the street. They stopped again when they saw a resturant that still had all of its windows in place and weren't broken and there was actually lights on inside of the building.

"You guys think we should go in there it looks safe enough?" asked Blade while motioning to the resturant.

"Yeah lets go in, but be on your gaurd at all times and have your weapons at the ready." said Chris kind of taking command in this sitiuation

The group made their way cautiously into the resturant in hopes of finding someone alive and some food. When they opened the door some of their hopes were crushed as they saw the entire contents of the resturants customers dead, either in their seats face down in food or on the floor with grimaces of pain on their faces. The group made their way through the corpses and into the kitchen where they still had hopes of finding food. It appeared their luck had changed a little bit cause they found a refridgerator that still had food and power so everything was still cold. James started taking out a bunch of food and preparing it for the group since he was planning on going to college to become a chef but it looks like those hopes weren't going to work out cause he might not make it through this ordeal, but he remained somewhat optimistic about his dreams.

About an hour later the food was ready James made quite the meal for everyone and it was good to. The meal consisted of Steak, potatoes, Salad, corn, and some other varied vegetables.

"Wow James this is really good." said Blade with a smile on his face as he finished up his steak.

"Thanks I thought you knew I could cook good." said James with a puzzeled look

"I thought you could just make simple things like cookies or brownies when you had the munchies." said Blade laughing

"Thanks for believeing in my abilities Blade." said James kind of pissed

"No problem James you know I'm always here for moral support." by the time Blade said this he was just about rolling on the floor laughing.

Layla looked at Chris with confusion in her eyes and he just simply smiled and said "Don't even try to understand him, I have worked with him for three years and I still don't understand him sometimes. Like now for instance."

Layla burst out laughing at Chris's remarks. After about ten minutes of laughing their ass off Layla and Blade finally got their composure back. Blade looked around and saw how drained they all looked especially little Layla and decided that they should sleep here. They had warmth cause the ovens were still throwing some heat and they had four walls around them and a door infront of them. Finally Blade convinced them all to at least get some sleep because they could lock the door that way if something tried to get in at least they could hear it bang on the door and would hopefully wake up in time to kill it.

The small group of friends went to sleep with hopes of in the next day they wouldn't find so much death and destruction and that hopefully the could find mor surviors and ammo they were running low after that trip through that mansion they were in. Everyone went to sleep with different views and hopes of what would await them the next day.


End file.
